


The Cure

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has to be a cure for Blake's headaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure

Blake had a headache...again. One could tell by the slight squint of his eyes and the white ring of pain around his mouth. Which was good, since the nasty disposition that went with the headaches otherwise might be mistaken for the dark side of his loveable self.

Avon watched from across the flight deck as Blake sat forward on the central seating, put his hands to either side of his head and squeezed. Of course, that did no good; it never did. Cally frowned in obvious worry, but said nothing. When Blake rose to his feet a few minutes later and walked off without a word, Avon knew he was going to the med unit for some pain medication. All that would do was make him sleep for a time. When he awoke, the pain would resume. Neither the medical computer nor ORAC could find a physiological reason for these bouts, and, after ice packs, tight headbands, massage, strong caffeine drinks, and muscle relaxants had failed, their only advice had been deep relaxation.

Cally had tried to teach him through the techniques of her people and Jenna knew of an old earth practice called yoga. The problem with these helpful hints and the other strange and weird contortions Blake agreed to attempt was that they only put him to sleep for a span of time and, upon waking, the pain was as bad as ever, or, as was the case with Vila's adrenalin and soma cure, worse.

Avon turned to ORAC, inserting the key. "Have you researched further treatment for Blake's headaches?"

+Yes, I have. There is nothing except deep relaxation, as I stated before.+

"That has not worked," Avon said, accusation clear in his voice.

+Which is clearly not my fault. He obviously has been doing the wrong type of relaxation exercises. Change the method.+

"Review the list."

+I will print a hard copy to your cabin. Now, do let me get on with more important matters.+

Avon snatched the key from the testy computer and stalked off the flight deck. Stopping by his quarters, he picked up the list provided by ORAC and carried it with him to the med unit, where, as predicted, Blake stood leaning against the counter in front of the dispensary looking over the array of pain medications available to him.

"Come away from there, Blake. You know those do you no good. ORAC has given me a list of relaxation methods, so we shall go through them to see if there is one you have not tried."

His announcement was greeted with a frown and a wince, as Blake turned to face him. "I don't want to do anymore strange exercises. It's bad enough that my head hurts; I don't need to throw my back out, too."

"Stop whining and sit down. Now, you have done yoga, Auranar rhythmic meditation, and...." His voice trailed off as he read ahead to one method ORAC had not mentioned, at least, not within his hearing. He looked up at Blake speculatively. Well, now, this could be interesting. "Tell me, Blake, what would you be willing to do to stop these headaches?"

The answer came without hesitation. "Anything." He pressed his fingers to his temples again.

"Fine, then come with me." Avon turned and headed back to his cabin, assuming curiosity would send Blake after him.

He waited until Blake had stepped into the room, palmed the lock, and then leaned back against the door, a bit nervous now that it came down to it. Blake looked about the room, much like his own, only much neater, of course.

"Well?" Blake asked, meeting Avon's eyes.

Avon moved to stand in front of him, tossing the printout sheets onto his desk, definitely disturbing the symmetrical neatness. "Anything?" he asked for confirmation. At the other's nod, he placed one hand on the back of Blake's neck, stepped closer, and touched his lips to Blake's. The softness and warmth he found there were a pleasant surprise, as was the instant response of arms encircling him, mouth opening to his, indrawn breath that took his own, and flaring desire grabbing hold of him with obvious intent.

~~~~~~

Avon felt Blake's fingers trailing across his back as he lay nestled against this most satisfactory of lovers. "Is your headache gone?" he asked as he lifted his head to gaze down into the sleepy golden ones.

"Was this one of ORAC's suggestions?" Blake asked with a bit of humor tinging his voice. "I'll have to thank him."

"Only if your headache is gone, otherwise...."

"We'll have to perfect the method." Blake rose up on an elbow, pushing Avon back down on the bed. "In fact, I think I feel a returning twinge...." He reached down to run fingers along Avon's lengthening cock.

Avon smiled sweetly, accepting his responsibilities with good humor.


End file.
